Something Other than Nothing
by pockyfreakincrazy
Summary: HarryDraco Yaoi! Something is better than nothing. Oneshot!


**_Hiya peoples! I decided to take a break from my other stories and write this!I was in a fluff frenzy andI came up with this.Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just the story. Characters belong to J..K Rowling only!_**

* * *

Draco felt something pull him into the empty classroom. He was forced down onto a chair. He looked up at his captor. 

_Bloody hell! It's him of all people!_

Draco stared at the green eyes. His captor was none other than the Boy-Who-Lived himself!

Draco felt a blush start to crawl onto his face but he pushed it down. Malfoys don't blush.

"What do you want Potter?" He spat.

_Much better._

Harry stared at him for a brief moment before answering his question.

"Nothing really."

"Then why did you pull me into this bloody classroon?" Draco asked, slightly confused at Harry's answer.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Then quit bloody stalling and ask me already!" Draco shouted. He wanted to stay as far away from this boy as possible.

_What are you saying Draco? This is your chance!_ Inner Draco said.

_Didn't I get rid of you back in first year?_

_Fat chance! Now, anyway, here is your chance!_

_NO! No way in hell!_

_Why not? He's right here. Alone. With you._

Draco blushed at this realization. Harry tilted his head.

"Draco? Whay are you blushing?"

Draco's head snapped back to meet the gaze of his captor.

"Nothing of your concern Potter."

Harry shrugged.

"So... what do you want?" He asked. Harry turned his head away.

"I was wondering... why don't you ever do something other than scowl?"

Draco stared at him dumbfounded.

"Why, the hell, on this earth, would you want to know a bloody thing like that?"

"It's just been bothering me." Harry said casually.

"Why?"

"Well, you didn't join Voldemort. So your obviously not evil. I don' see why you act like that cold heartless bastard."

"Why do you even care?" Draco asked. His mind was in conflict.

"I dunno. Just want to see something. Something other than nothing." Harry said.

Draco sat there, wondering if Harry really was as stupid as he always said.

"Well?"

"I don't know Potter. I don't see the point in showing stuff like that."

"But why? All you ever show is anger. I just want to know why."

"Gods Potter!" Draco shouted. "What is the matter with you?"

"Nothing. It's you we're talking about."

Draco bit his lip. Should he tell Harry?

"Why do you care Potter?"

"I dunno."

That comment filled Draco with rage. It quickly subsided when Harry turned around.

"I dont see the point Potter."

"Why don't you smile?"

"Smile?"

"Right. Smile." Harry gave him a smile to show him.

"Right. Not gonna happen." Draco said.

"Why not?"

"I have nothing to smile for."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"There has to be something." Harry started. "Friends or family?"

"Yeah. Like they actually care about me."

"Me?"

Draco snapped his head toward Harry.

"What the-"

"Will you?" Harry asked.

Draco shook his head. He got up and crossed his arms over his chest. He closed his eyes. "Give me one good reson to."

Draco waited for a response. He got something different.

Harry pressed his lips against Draco's. His eyes shot open.

_Gods! He's kissing me!_

_Kiss him back you idiot!_

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and brought the boy closer. This action caused Harry to gasp and Draco took this opportunity to slip his tongue in Harry's mouth. Harry did likewise.

A small battle ensued for dominence. When it seemed that neither one would win Draco began to slide his lips down Harry's neck. Moans of pleasure escaped Harry's lips. Draco stopped when he hit a patch a skin that made Harry gasp. He stayed there, kissing, sucking, and biting lightly, moans reaching his ears all the while.

They finally broke apart. Both Harry and Draco had light blushes on their faces. There was a small smile on Draco's face.

"Was that so hard?"

"Shut up."

Draco wrapped his arm around Harry's neck and the fell to the ground.

* * *

**_OKAY! Finished. Not as much fluff as I thought there would be. Not too bad if I say so myself._**

**_What did you think?_**

**_Please review! _**

**_Me: You guys can stop now._**

**_:Harry and Draco ignore the author:_**

**_Me: Uh... guys?_**


End file.
